The Question
by Ritana
Summary: It's been a few years since the completion of the shikon no tama and Inu-Yasha and the gang invites Kagome over for dinner at Kaedes. However, it turns into a test of love as an old foe rises up to tear apart Kagome and Inu-Yasha. (Completed)


The Question

(I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters not do I intend to make profit with the characters)

The Question 

Kagome smiled. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner Sango"  (It has been one year today that the scared Jewel was completed, and every now and then, Sango would invite Kagome from the future to the past)

Inu-Yasha at that moment came in; his body and age still young, despite how old he was.  In human years now he was 20 now, but in demon years, he was far beyond that.  It took two years to complete the jewel and defeat Naraku, and today was Kagome's 18th birthday.  Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a hug,

"I've missed you"

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha strangely thinking,

"He hasn't done that in awhile, what's he up to?"

Mirkou and Shippo soon arrived, followed by Koga and Kaede.  When everyone was present Mirkou and Inu-Yasha suddenly leapt from the table and blew the candles out.

"Kagome?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only to see Inu-Yasha's eyes brightly shinning golden,

"Kagome, today you're an adult, like me, and I want to come, I mean stay in your world for a little bit"

"Inu-Yasha, don't do that, don't be a chicken, be a man!" Mirkou yelled at Inu-Yasha across the dark room.

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and then stared at Kagome,

"Kagome, I know that we come from different times but, we have always said that we love each other, so Kagome, will you be my wife?"

Kagome eyes widened as Sango turned the lights back on, staring hard at Kagome,

"Kagome?"

Kagome was stunned and slid into the darkness outside.

"Inu-Yasha, I don't think she took that well" Mirkou sighed.

"I thought she loved me"

Sango sighed, 

"Inu-Yasha, maybe your half demon side and slow aging would hurt her family and her"

"What'd mean?"

"Well, you're older, and when she's 60 or 70, you'll be…"

"27"

"Yes, and you're not human…"

"Don't you think I know that?  My dad wasn't and my mom married her!"  Inu-Yasha barked

"And look at all the pain it caused you"

Inu-Yasha nodded,

"I'll go talk to her"

Their conversation was interrupted as a scream echoed outside,

"Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha raced outside, only to see Kikiyo,

"Kikiyo?  But you're dead!"

"Yes, but I'll not leave the earth, until you tell me, who do you love more?"

Inu-Yasha stared hard at her,

"I loved you 53 years ago, but look how you treated others!"

"So?  Is it so much to ask for freedom?"

Inu-Yasha dropped his head,

"No, but I choose Kagome, so leave her alone!"

"No, I'll kill her, then I shall no death for killing!"

Her voice chilled the air, as only a ribbon from Kagome's hair fell to the ground.

"Kagome!!!!"  Inu-Yasha screamed, leaving only a silent echo.

Shippo, now 12 walked up to Inu-Yasha,

"We'll find her, we always do"

Inu-Yasha felt his golden eyes swell up as he began to sniff the air,

"She's not to far, Sango, Mirkou, Shippo?  Coming?"

The three nodded and together took off behind Inu-Yasha, who ran too quickly and they soon found themselves barley catching a glimpse of a glimpse of Inu-Yasha.  Seeing Inu-Yasha stop ahead, they slowed down,

"Hey Sango, um with Naraku defeated in all, we don't see each other so much any more, so…"

"What?"

Mirkou suddenly kisses Sango,

"Will you bare my child?"

Sango stops kilaila and slaps Mirkou into a nearby mountain and continues on,

"Nasty Mirkou"

Inu-Yasha faces a lava pit and climbs down,

"Kagome?"

"Inu-Yasha!!!"

Inu-Yasha seeing Kagome down into the lava pit and searches for Kagome, when he finds her, he hugs her,

"I'll never leave you alone again"

Kagome looks at Inu-Yasha,

"I have to explain, something before Kikyou gets back from her soul gathering, Inu-Yasha I-"

"Well, well, even through this, you two refuse to leave each other, how sad and low"

Inu-Yasha turns at Kikyou,

"I never will, stop thinking about you, and the way you turned out to be!"

"Oh? I'm scum?  Well then, choose between your mother and Kagome!"

Kikiyo lowers Inu-Yasha's dead mother and smiles, 

"I can bring her back to life, or I can bargain with you"

"Bargain?"

"Yes, I'll let Kagome and your mother live, otherwise, I'll kill Kagome and all your friends or let them all live except your mother, if you do what I ask"

"What?"

"Give me your life"

"That's stupid, I'll take you on!"

"I may be weaker, but this arrow says something different"

Inu-Yasha frowns,

"Fine, I'll take my friends place"

"Good, but you have one day to say good bye, and I'll be watching you, come back here in two days, or I'll start killing everyone around here"

The lava disappear as Inu-Yasha, Kagome and the others return back to Sangos house, 

"Well, now what?"

"Easy, I kill her!"

"But how?"

"You have power over her"

"But, still she was dead serious"

"Right, maybe if I hide in your world-"

"No, cause then she'll kill others"

"The shikon jewel!"

"Yeah, but it could be a pure wish, in a way, and thus disappearing, and you can never go back home"

Inu-Yasha sighs,

"Well, we have a day to think, Kaede, you got an idea?"

"I might, talk to me later, it's too late now"

Inu-Yasha mumbles something then heads off to bed.  Kagome heads to a spare room and falls asleep.  

Inu-Yasha woke up, his hair was in tangles and he carefully brushed them out.  Realizing that he was hungry, he headed to the forest to get some fruit.  Munching on the fruit he let himself fall into deep thought. _Kikyou, all she wants to do is still kill me, what has happened to her, I was sure that she was dead when…_

Kagome notices Inu-Yasha up in the tree laughed at his serious expression, 

"Inu-Yasha!  Let's make the best of this day, okay, and besides, you can kill Kikyou no problem"

"No, Kagome that's the problem, her arrows, they are drawn to the hatred that will never be removed from by heart, and they will paralyze me, then she shall kill me, and you?  Who knows, probably she'll use her soul gathers to tie you up"

"Inu-Yasha don't worry about it!  Let's enjoy today and tomorrow plan!"

"You're so realized, how can you be happy?"

"Well, you're too negative"

"So?"

"Fine, lets go to my time and go to the fair."

"Fair?"

"Yeah, come on!"

"No way, I'm staying right here!"

"Oh really?  Sit!"

Inu-Yasha felt his ears twitch and knew what was to happen next, his face hit the ground and he looked up at Kagome,

"Fine, fine…." He mumbled.

Kagome giggled and dragged him into the well.  While going through the well, Inu-Yasha remembered his proposal from last night, _why hasn't she said anything more about it?  She doesn't even act differently._

            Inu-Yasha looks at twelve metal things,

"What in the world are these things?"

"They're called cars, Inu-Yasha"

Inu-Yasha snorted and hopped into one.  Kagome laughed to herself and got into one next to him.  Inu-Yasha half tuned out of what the man was saying,

"Simply turn the wheel in the direction that you want to go, and press the gas pedal at the bottom to go, racers go!"

Inu-Yasha stomped on the gas pedal and sped away quickly.  Kagome seeing Inu-Yasha matched her speed with his and rammed into his side.  Inu-Yasha slammed on the cars break and began swearing at Kagome.  Kagome growing red, with the crowd looking at her, and the worker, Kagome then whispered,

"Sit!"

Inu-Yasha felt his head ram into the windshield and grumbled before racing after Kagome,

"Why did you do that?"

"Easy its bumper cars, you're supposed to ram into other peoples cars"

Inu-Yasha smiled evilly, 

"Oh?"

With that he rammed into Kagome's car, sending her back a few inches.  Smiling, Kagome rammed harder into Inu-Yasha and both rammed each other fro the next ten minutes.  

Kagome and Inu-Yasha laughed for the rest of the day. They ate popcorn, cotton candy, hamburgers, and hot dogs and drank soda.  They rode on the Ferris wheel, merry-go-round, water slide and the bumper cars two additional times.  Kagome and Inu-Yasha decided to take a break and sat down on a bench,

"Inu-Yasha, you should've seen the look on your face!"

Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome,

"Yeah, yeah…"

Kagome then saw someone out of the corner of her eye; it was her modern day stalker, Jenkens,

"Jenkens!"

Inu-Yasha grew angry,

"Oh, and I suppose that Jenkens is your boyfriend!"

"Of course not!" growled Kagome.

"Well, then why is he here?"

"Because he likes fairs, and he likes to stalk me!" blurted out Kagome.

"Stalk you huh?  Well let's go!"

"Too late, he's coming!"

Inu-Yasha hissed and grabbed Kagome by the arm,

"I swore I'd always protect you, and that's what I'll do!"

Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and leaped up on top of the funhouse,

"Kagome, I know my time is running short, and I've been thinking"

"Thinking?  About what?"

"About you"

"Me?"                                                                              

"Yes, Kikiyo will be easy to beat, you have power over her, but…"

"But what?"

"I has a curse inside me still, from the day that she shot me with her arrow"

"A curse?  Is that why you think that you cannot beat her?"

Inu-Yasha nods and rests his head onto a beam,

"In my heart is the curse, it's a little like your sit spell, only this one poisons me, every time that I fell the love for another, it eats away at my stomach, and my heart"

"Maybe a modern day doctor could…"

"No, it cannot be that way either, the only way to destroy it, is if the one I love most is killed"

"So, all you need to do is kill me"

"No, I could never do that, however, if Kikiyo was destroyed, or maybe Kaede has a spell to break it"

"Maybe"

Inu-Yasha hangs his head and Kagome and him jump down from the funhouse and get into Kagome's car.  They ride home in quietness and Kagome's mother greets them and shows Inu-Yasha to his bedroom.  Without a word he falls asleep.  Kagome gently listens to his sleeping before going to bed.  Taking out her journal she writes a little, then reads and falls fast asleep.

            "Kagome!  Kagome!"

Kagome felt her mom violently shake her up,

"Oh Gosh Kagome!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at her pale-faced mom, something had happened.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Its…. Inu-Yasha…he's on the floor, clutching his chest…I called the ambulance, they'll be here soon, but…"

Kagome had no second thoughts as she raced into the room where Inu-Yasha was staying.  Inu-Yasha barely breathed as his eyes looked up at Kagome,

"She…got me, I love you…if only…. if only…"

With that Inu-Yasha's eyes rolled back into his head and he quit breathing,

"INU-YAHASA!!!!!  YOU CAN'T DIE!!!! I'LL…. USE THE SIT SPELL!!!!"

Kagome said sit many times, with Inu-Yasha's body having no reaction to the chant.  Kagome scoped up Inu-Yasha into her arms,

"Inu-Yasha, why didn't I tell you yes when you asked me? Why didn't I…"

"You are a foolish woman, I've taken him, I've saved you from this distasteful monster, you should be grateful" Said Kikiyo suddenly appearing in Kagome's room.

"I loved him," Kagome said choking her way through tears.

"Hah!  How can you love a half-demon?"

""I'd give my life for him!"

"Really, well, I'll make a deal, your life for his,"

Kikiyo throws her a dagger,

"Push this through your heart, then yank it out, thinking about Inu-Yasha, and your spirit will bring back his"

Kagome carefully fingered the sharp dagger and raised it to her chest.  Then lunged it through her heart….

Kagome lowered the knife form her heart.  She breathed in and out and looked at Inu-Yasha's limp body.  His soft face had lost its color and his ears hung low.  Kagome stroked his fine silver hair and whispered into his ears,

"I will kill Kikiyo, and then shall avenge Inu-Yasha"

Kagome ran out her room and grabbed her bow and arrow and the sacred jewel.  She loaded them onto her bike and turned to her mother,

"Mom, I need you to help me with Inu-Yasha's body, I can still save him"

"How? He's already dead?"  Kagome's mom said crying her heart out.

"Not yet, but mom, if I don't come back, don't worry"

Kagome kissed her mother good bye and jumped down the well and shouted,

"Tell Grandpa, Sota and everyone I'll miss them!"

Kagome's mother tried desperately to grab her daughter's hand but failed and fell to the ground crying,

"Love, makes you do crazy things…."

            Kagome arrived in the past and managed to lift up Inu-Yasha out of the well and dragged him into Sango's house,

"Kagome!  What has happened to Inu-Yasha?"

"He…. died" Kagome said slowly.

Sango grabbed her boomerang,

"Then, if they want a fight, they'll get a fight!"

Kagome put her hand on Sango's hand,

"No Sango, this is my fight, I must fight it alone, and alone I shall fight it"

Sango nodded,

"Okay, I know you can do it!"

Kagome gently laid Inu-Yasha on Sango's bed with Sangos help,

"I'm off, I've got my arrows, and I will defeat Kikiyo!"

"Kagome, before you go, take Kiara, she will, take you there faster, and she has much battle experience"

Kagome nodded and hopped on Kiara,

"Let's go Kiara, and thanks Sango, for being my best friend"

Sango and Kagome hugged each other and Kagome rode off, to Kikiyo's palace…

            "Kikiyo!  Where in the world are you?"

"My, My, do you come back so soon, for revenge? Or do you just give up?"

"I've, I've…come to kill you!"

Kikiyo leaped out of the way as Kagome's arrow shoot out.  The arrow grazed Kikiyo's cheek and she hissed at Kagome.  Kikiyo pulled out her soul gathers and commanded them to grab hold of Kagome.  Kagome leapt out of the way and shot another arrow at Kikiyo.  It missed her and stuck to a wall,

"How dare you, you piece of trash!"

Kagome's lips quivered as she shoot another arrow; it missed and nailed a soul gather.  Kikiyo commanded her soul gathers and they wrapped their bodies around Kagome. Kikiyo laughed and walked up to Kagome,

"How does it feel?  To lose your love, and your own live, all in the same day?"

Kagome could barely talk and everything came out as a whisper and the soul gathers tightened their grips around Kagome.  Kikiyo laughed,

"Soon, you will be completely swollen, and you'll die, and my mission, will be complete, and I will be able to die, in peace"

Kagome felt everything around her grow black and everything around her swirled around, as her breath grew shorter and shorter.  

            Kikiyo laughed,

"So now she's dead, com my soul gathers, it is time to relieve me of my pain and my death, take the souls out of me"

The soul gathers released their grip and Kagome fell dead to the floor.  Kikiyo spread out her arms as her soul gathers gathered up the souls that she had stolen in order to survive.  Kikiyo laughed as the last soul was taken from her and she felt a jolt run through her body.  An arrow had pierced her heart and she fell to the ground,

"What, but your dead…how could you?"

With that Kikiyo sank into the earth and never rose again.

            Kagome had been dead, and she felt the soul within her being taken out, when suddenly it came back into her body.  She looked up to she Sesshoumaru,

"Sesshoumaru? But how, why."

"Now, shoot an arrow, kill her, for my sake, as well as my brothers…"

Kagome nodded and shot an arrow through Kikyo's heart, killing her for good.  Kagome looked into Sessomaru's eyes,

"But why… why did you help me?"

"This is why"

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips and held her close,

"Take care of my brother"

Kagome looked at him,

"How, he's dead!"

"No, I've revived him too, visit him, at Sango's house"

Kagome nodded slowly and ran up to Sesshoumaru,

"I love you too…but… my true love is Inu-Yasha…"

Sesshoumaru nodded,

"Mine is Rin"

They both smiled at each other, and walked hand in hand back to Sango's house, where Kagome said yes, to the question.

The End


End file.
